


Self-Censorship

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Accidentally High, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura catches Carmilla in an unguarded moment thanks to a little help from the Alchemy Department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Censorship

Laura shouldered the door open, Carmilla's dead weight rubbing a little too distractingly against her side. Laura didn't bother stifling a sigh as she hauled the vampire over to her desk.

"If there are any surviving members of the Alchemy Department watching; just so we're clear, releasing a sentient cloud of aerosolized party drugs on an unsuspecting campus: not cool. Releasing a sentient cloud of aerosolized party drugs on an unsuspecting campus that was just attacked by an eldritch abomination that turned its victims into party-zombies: extra not cool!"

"Oh my god, you're so hot when you're angry," Carmilla slurred against her shoulder, and Laura blushed.

"In case you couldn't tell, Carmilla got really, really exposed when she was trying to get to the fog machine to turn it off, which how does that even work if vampires don't breathe! God, I hate to think what Perry's putting LaFontaine through right now..."

"Ugh, why are you still talking to your computer when you could be taking your shirt off..." Laura jumped as Carmilla's hand disappeared under the waist of her top. "God, you smell so good...I always thought you smelled so good..."

"Okay, I think you need to get into bed and sleep this off, all right?"

Laura managed to pry the uncharacteristically clingy vampire off of her side and drop her onto her bed, only for boneless arms to try to reach back up. "No, come on baby, I want to dance with you! Come on, let's dance...let's waltz, you remember when we waltzed..."

Laura's blush returned with a vengeance. "Yes, I remember when we waltzed."

"That was the night I fell in love with you..." Carmilla murmured sleepily. Laura froze.

"W...what?"

"I never thought I'd love another girl after Ell, but you..." The dozy vampire let out a contented sigh. "I think I'm gonna turn into a cat..."

"No! No, no, that's okay, just...we'll just lie down, okay?" Laura slid into bed next to Carmilla, and couldn't help a smile when the vampire's body immediately pressed against hers. She stroked her fingers through Carmilla's curls, and the noise that came out of her throat actually sounded like a purr.

"God, you smell so good..." Carmilla's strong, cool hands pulled her closer. "It was the first thing I noticed, you know. I walked in and smelled you and I knew I wanted you."

Laura smiled, leaning down to brush a kiss against her roommate's pale forehead. "I know. Go to sleep, okay?"

Carmilla hummed her agreement. Then, without warning, her hand was moving.

"That and you've got really amazing boobs..."

Before Laura could say anything, Carmilla's head dropped to her shoulder. Laura laid there, pinned to the bed with a centuries-old vampire fondling her in her sleep, and laughed.


End file.
